Brick's Life
by SailorMarble14
Summary: When did he get the dog tags he wears today, What happened to his father. Read and coment. *Sorry for bad summery*


Brick's Life

**Hi I'm back with a new story. This focus Brick's life when he was 3-13. This will be a little sad but there are 2 TDRI characters in this story. Coment if you know who they are.**

Age 3: In a beautiful home a man came into the kitchen talking to his wife. "Honey have you seen my army helmet." The guy said. "I don't know dear maybe ask your son." The woman said. These two were Brick's parents. His dad looked just like him only he had a brown hair then black and had wonderful blue eyes. His mother had his black hair and eye color. Brick's dad went into the family room to look for his son. He wasn't there only his hat with someone under the blanket. His dad smirked and went over to the blanket and picked it up. His son giggled and his dad picked him up and sat down on his favorite chair. He took the hat off his son and put it on his head. Brick sat on his father's lap, while his dad went into his pocket and took out the dog tags and put it on Brick's neck. "Brick." His dad stated. "Promise me you will never loose these." He said looking in his son's eyes. "Promise daddy." Brick said as he kissed his dad's cheek, and lay down on his lap. His dad smiled and took him up to his room and laid him down on his bed.

Age 6: Brick was in his last day of kindergarten he sat by himself waiting for his dad to pick up him up. He had an accident and everyone was laughing at him. The only one who wasn't laughing at him was a young girl with short dirty blonde hair a purple/violet eyes. She saw Brick and sat down next to him. "So I'm sorry for everybody making fun of you." She said. "Why aren't you making fun of me like everybody else." Brick said. "I just hate it when people make fun of others." She said. "Really." "Really." The two started talking until it was time for everyone to go home.

Age 9: It was the saddest day of Brick's life his dad had to go fight in the war. "Dad you are going to come back. Are you?" He said with tears in his eyes. "I'll come back son. I promise." He hugged his wife and his son, and left to go to war. He saluted his family and left. Once he was gone Brick hugged his mom and cried.

Six months later Brick was sad. Tomorrow was his birthday and his dad hasn't responded to his letters two months ago. He started to feel worried. He went upstairs and in his parents room he heard crying. He opened the door to see his mother crying holding a note. He took the note from his mother's hands and read it. He was shocked his father died in battle. He left his parents room and ran straight to his room and slammed the door. He went to his bed a cried on his pillow. "Please be a dream. Please be a dream" He whispered, even though its not.

The next day Brick's birthday was cancelled so they can mourn the death of his dad.

Age 13: It was the fourth anniversary of his dad's death and he didn't want to go to school today. One, his dad's death, and a group of boys run by a young boy with orange hair have been picking on him since he started middle school. However, he had to go to school. His mother enrolled him to boot camp because she thinks of Brick could take the place of his dad since he wanted to have his son to go to boot camp this summer as long as he goes to school.

Just then the group of boys went over to Brick. They pushed Brick down and the one with the orange hair pulled off his dog tags. "Hey give it back that's mine!" Brick yelled. The boy didn't listen instead he just kept him on the floor. Just then the girl he met 7 years ago came up to the boy. "He said give them back." She said as she punched the boy in the nose, making him drop Brick's dog tags. The boy held his nose, which was bleeding. The boy and his group left, but before he left he said to Brick. "I'll get you one day." He said as they left. "Thank you." Brick said as he got the dog tags back from her as he put them back on. "I've seen you before." He said. She smiled and went to class. "I forgot to ask you what's your name. "Josephine." She said as she left for class.

**So who were the two TDRI characters (This is very easy). If you want more stories check out Sweetheart Pretty Cure and coment.**


End file.
